


Deceitful Words and Broken Promises

by ToxicElena



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicElena/pseuds/ToxicElena
Summary: Patrick and Pete are happily together and in love then they meet the Way brothers. What happens when Patrick falls in love all over again, but with someone else?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [All Rights Reserved] No copying, stealing, or editing my work. This is PROHIBITED.

**Before I start, I'd like to thank my best friend for coming up with the title. I could NEVER come up with anything like it.**  
 **~TxcTrrr**  
*★*★*★*

It began to get dark and I watched the rain. I always loved to watch it rain, it's so calming and makes me relax. I rested my head on my palm, frowning. Rain ran down the window like the tears down my face. I wiped them away, sniffling.

I heard voices and I looked up to Pete. He was talking on his phone again, more like arguing. Most likely with his boyfriend... I still don't know why he don't leave him. I know I would after all he put Pete through.

He angrily hang up and sat on the couch, throwing his phone at the floor. I swallowed, biting my lip. I hesitantly stood and picked his phone up, handing it to him. He stared at it for a moment before taking it, tossing it beside him.

"A-are you okay?" I asked, studying him. He didn't reply, he only glared unblinkingly at the floor, arms crossed. I hesitated to sit beside him, knowing how violent he got when he was angry. "A-are-" I went to repeat before he interrupted.

"No." He growled, glaring at me. I bit my lip harder and looked down to my hands.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked, reaching out a hand to him.

"What the fxck do you think is wrong?" He growled. I looked down.

"I-is it-"

"Just mind your own fxcking business." He snapped, grabbing the collar of my shirt. I trembled and he released me, leaving to his room, slamming his door making me jump.

I stared at the floor, playing with my fingers. I didn't know why I loved him... he has so many problems, but that's what makes Pete Pete. What makes him the Pete I love... I sighed and stood, leaving to my own room.


	2. Chapter 1.

I curled up on my bed, tears running down my face. I heard a soft knock on my door which made me jump. "P-Patrick?" I heard Pete's heavenly voice. I swallowed and quickly wiped my eyes.

"Y-yea..?" I called out, my voice cracking.

"Can I come in?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"Y-yea.." I replied. Pete entered and I curled up tighter, facing the wall.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked rubbing my shoulder gently. "I'm sorry I blew up on you. I'm just pissed off." he said and his hand on my shoulder shook as he tried to keep himself from clenching a fist.

I sat up and crossed my legs. "I-I'm fine... It's okay.." I replied. He sighed and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry I can't control my anger. I don't want to take it out on you ever. You just don't deserve it." He said tilting my head up to meet his gaze. He smiled gently and I bit my lip. He hummed and adjusted my fedora. "And you're too adorable. Whoever would hurt you in any way has no soul."

I looked down, feeling myself blush. I brushed my hair from my face and swallowed. "I'm not adorable.."

"Shut up," Pete rolled his eyes, punching me lightly in the shoulder. "So... wanna watch a movie? I bought the good popcorn this time." He smirked. I giggled and nodded.

"Okay." He stood and helped me up, leading me to the living room. I sat on the couch and Pete left to the kitchen. I grabbed the tv remote and looked through movies, head resting in my palm. 

Pete soon returned with a bowl of popcorn and he sat beside me. "Any ideas?" I asked.

"Yup," Pete took the remote and turned the tv onto Big Hero 6. I giggled and stretched, grabbing a few pieces of popcorn. Pete turned out the lights so it was dark, the only light being that of the tv.

We watched and ate popcorn, watching the movie. As the movie began to end, I got tired. I began to doze off, leaning slightly against Pete. He chuckled and I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

I curled my legs underneath myself and grabbed a blanket, covering up. "Sorry," I apologized.

"No, it's cool." Pete sat the empty popcorn bowl onto the table and I yawned again.

"Ooh, what're we watching?" Andy and Joe entered the room and I looked up to them, as well as Pete.

"Well, we were watching Big Hero 6 until it went off, so." Pete replied grabbing the tv remote. Andy smirked and sat in Pete's lap and I felt jealousy boil up inside me. I stood and left to my room without a word.

I collapsed onto my bed exhausted. I yawned again, curling up underneath my blankets. I buried my face into my pillow, closing my eyes. I fell into a restless sleep instantly, knowing I would feel like crap in the mourning.

~  
I shot up with a gasp, eyes wide. I looked around and panted, trembling. I heard a noise and I shot up out of bed, running to a random room. Of course it was Pete's room and I jumped into his bed, waking him in the process.

"P-Patrick?" The sleepy Pete questioned.

"I-I'm sorry.." I swallowed, still trembling. Pete yawned and sat up, blanket falling revealing his bare chest.

"It's cool," he stretched. I awkwardly shifted, my position uncomfortable but I felt too awkward to sit in a more comfortable position. He layed back down and I looked down. "I'm guessing you want to sleep in here," he said, slight smirk visible in the dark.

I swallowed and bit my lip, nodding slightly. "You're such a chicken." He giggled. I crawled underneath the warm blankets, curling up. "You know I'm just messing around, right?" He spoke gently. I nodded. "Good. Go to sleep." He yawned.

I pulled my knees to my chest, closing my eyes. I whimpered when I couldn't sleep, rolling over and from my stomach to my back repeatedly. "Are you okay?" Pete asked, turning over to me.

I stared through the darkness. I jumped when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Relax," Pete cooed. "It's just me." He pulled me close and I blushed. "Talk to me?" He spoke gently. I shook my head. "In the mourning?" I nodded. "Okay... well, sleep." He said turning onto his stomach.

I curled up on my side, yawning. I closed my eyes, feeling sleep overwhelm me. I soon fell asleep, continuing to toss and turn. I knew I'd feel like complete crap that I am when I woke again...


	3. Chapter 2.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I noticed I was in Pete's room, but he wasn't here. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning sleep away. I smelled food and I stood, limping to the kitchen.

Pete looked up at me and smiled. "Mourning you," he looked down at the pancakes he poured syrup on. I hummed greeting, sitting at the table. Pete sat a plate in front of me and I grabbed a fork, beginning to eat.

Pete sat across from me, eating his pancakes. "Where are Andy and Joe?" I asked, noticing them nowhere.

"Went to get something. Who knows." Pete replied. Great... it was just us... how awkward... I finished my pancakes and stood, putting my plate in the sink. I left to the living room and sat, staring down at my fingers.

Pete sat beside me and I looked to him. "Hey, about last night..." he began. I shook my head.

"I-it's nothing.." I said looking up to him then back to my hands.

"No, it's everything. What happened?" He asked concerned.

"I just had a nightmare... n-no big deal.." I mumbled.

"About what?" Pete asked. I shook my head. He'd hate me.. "Tell me," he demanded. I swallowed.

I stared down at my hands. "I-it was about y-you and A-Andy.." I managed out in a whimper.

"Yea?" Pete gave me a curious look. I nodded. "Okay... well, what happened?"

I swallowed. "Y-you... y-you guys were together and apparently I... h-had a 'crush' or something on you.." I felt myself blush. "A-anyways... you were a demon or something and you kidnapped me. You and Andy rubbed your relationship in my face b-before..." I paused for a long time. "B-before you ate him... then me.."

I looked up to Pete who had wide eyes. He pulled me close and into a tight hug. "It's okay... you're safe... I'm not a demon or cannibal, I won't eat you or Andy." He cooed, giggling slightly at the end. I don't blame him because so did I. "Anything else happen?"

I shook my head, lying. I couldn't tell him about the rest... he hugged me for a long time, stroking my messy hair. "I'd never hurt you in any way." He cooed. His phone buzzed and I swallowed. He looked to his phone and growled.

Pulling me into his lap, he answered his phone. "What do you want?" He growled. I was close enough to hear.

'I'm sorry, please. Take me back... I love you.' They said.

"No. It's too late. You messed up. It's over." Pete hung up and tossed his phone behind himself. "Sorry.." he looked down.

"No... it's fine. He got what he deserved." I replied. "You didn't deserve it though.." I added. He smiled slightly and I smiled back. Not realizing what I was doing, I grabbed the sides of his face and leaned up, kissing him.

His eyes widened, staring at me. I tilted my head as I kissed him before pulling away. He stared down at me with wide eyes, but he was too shocked to move. "I-I'm sorry.." I stood and ran out of the room and to my room.

I crawled underneath my blankets, hiding. Tears ran down my face and I silently sobbed. I knew I ruined everything...


	4. Chapter 3.

I wiped my eyes dry and I felt the bed weigh down when someone sat. Most likely Pete... "I-I'm sorry..." I whimpered. I felt a hand on my hip, he must have thought was my side.

"It's okay, just..." he pulled the blankets from my head but I refused his gaze. "Look at me." I hesitantly looked to him. "Why?"

"Y-you already know.." I mumbled. I looked down and Pete sighed. "A-and I know you don't feel the same.." I added.

"Who says I don't? I just needed to get rid of Bert. All he wanted to do was argue. So I fell for you, but I wanted to take it slow with you so I wouldn't ruin anything." He rubbed my hip which he must have still thought was my side.

"B-but I ruined it..?" I bit my lip.

"No, not really. You just did what I couldn't do... I didn't want you to think I was toying with you or anything." He smiled reassuringly and I smiled back. I sat up and his hand slid down my leg before being removed when he stretched.

I fixed my hair and he giggled. "You're adorable," he smiled. I smiled back. "Andy and Joe should be back soon." He told me, standing. I stood as well and I followed him out the door.

He grabbed his phone and dialed in a number, putting it up to his ear. "Hey, where'd you guys go?" He said, sitting onto the couch. I sat beside him, wrapping my arms around one of his. I buried my face onto his shoulder, listening.

"Oh," Pete smiled at me slightly before nodding. "Yea... Yayy touring. With who?" He spoke. I rested my head on his shoulder, hugging his arm. Pete nodded again. "Okay. Hurry back, and don't forget the money you owe me!" He said before hanging up, wicked grin on his face.

"Why does he owe you money?" I questioned curious. Pete chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's nothing, just... ya know, a bet he lost." He slid his phone into his pocket. "And our tour starts tomorrow. First is Panic! At The Disco, Tuesday is The Used, just great," he rolled his eyes. "Bert needs to fuck off... Wednesday is SayWeCanFly, Thursday is Green Day, and finally Friday is My Chemical Romance. They're cool."

I nodded. I don't remember My Chem... Pete played with them once, I think when I was sick a few months ago. I don't remember. We watched tv, it was Saturday so we watched recordings in the DVR.

Pete held me close, arm around me and our fingers intertwined. "Are you mine?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Always," I replied.

"I never expected to be with you. I thought you'd be with Billie Joe from Green Day. Course I never expected Bert to act how he did." He talked. I listened in, head on his chest.

"Neither did I. You two seemed inseparable... what even happened?" I hesitantly asked curiously. Pete shrugged.

"He thought he was all better than me, he cheated on me with Gerard Way, I think it was. Man whore," he growled.

"He's not better than you," I spoke. I played with his fingers and he smiled.

"He didn't even like Gerard!" He exclaimed angrily. "He just wanted to show off, he didn't give a shit about my feelings."

"I do.." I nudged into his chest. He stroked my hair.

"I know you do. Bert doesn't matter anymore. Only you do,"

"I shouldn't..." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you shouldn't care about me. I shouldn't matter to you."

"Well you do."

"Well I shouldn't. Nobody else cares, n-"

"Shut up. Nobody else matters." He kissed my forehead. "If you don't matter to them then they shouldn't matter to you." He added, stroking my hair. I closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

I still don't know why he cares, or why anybody does, if anybody else does... I'm just complete trash and I'm a pathetic worthless mistake. I don't know how anybody could like me in any way...


	5. Chapter 4.

The door soon opened and Pete pushed me away, standing. "Woah!" Andy exclaimed. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Nope." Pete walked forward and held out his hand. Joe handed him a 20 dollar bill and Pete grinned. "Thanks you very much," he said, going to his room.

I stood, going to Andy and Joe. "What were you guys getting?" I asked them.

"Well, we needed butter and stuff for breakfast, but then he almost got us lost." Andy crossed his arms, gesturing to Joe. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"How the heck do you get lost in town?" I questioned, holding in giggles.

"No idea." Andy shook his head. I shook my head as well, wiping my eyes from laughing. I went down the hall, slipping into Pete's room.

I stood at the doorway, looking at the floor. Pete came to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, drawing me closer. "I'm sorry for pushing you away like that. I'm not ready for them to find out." He spoke, pushing his lips against my neck.

"I-it's okay.." I replied. He rubbed my back and I closed my eyes. He massaged my shoulder, humming in my ear. He reached up, stroking my hair.

"You're too sweet," he smiled. I smiled back.

"So are you," I replied.

"Not as sweet as you, though." He grabbed my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Him being taller than me, our dance was a bit awkward, but we managed. "You ready for tour tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "Not really nervous but not confident." I replied. He nodded slightly. He slowly pulled away from me, closing his bedroom door. I sat on his comfy bed, suddenly feeling tired.

Pete sat beside me, looking down and picking at his sleeve. He pulled his long-sleeved shirt over his head and I studied his tattoos. He grabbed scissors, cutting the string from his sleeve. "So annoying," he said, throwing his shirt to the side.

He looked to me and I quickly looked to the floor. "I know you were checking me out," he smirked and I blushed. He giggled which made me blush more. "You can't deny it." He poked my cheek.

I layed down onto the comfy bed and Pete layed beside me. "Your bed is so comfy," I commented. He grinned.

"I know right," I snuggled against him, resting my head on his chest. I hummed, tracing his tattoos. He shivered and I giggled. I listened to his heart beat, continuing to trace his tattoos.

"Don't tell me you're tired," Pete stroked my hair.

"I-I am.." I yawned. He smiled, covering me up in a blanket. I curled up against him, head on his chest and my hand also rested there from where I was tracing his tattoos.

"It's only three," Pete rubbed my back comfortingly.

"So? I-I wanna sleep... I barely slept last night." I closed my eyes back, nudging into his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll wake you for dinner at six, okay?" He cooed. I nodded.

~  
I was gently shook awake by Pete. It was six already? It only felt like I slept for five minutes... I rubbed my eyes, not wanting to complain about how terrible I felt.

I fallowed Pete to the kitchen, pasta with a side of chicken and macaroni and cheese being sat on a plate in front of me. "Eat up," Pete smiled, ruffling my hair. I held in a yawn and began to eat, humming at how amazing it tasted.

I finished everything and Pete took up my plate. "You ate everything for once!" He exclaimed in a joking manner. I smiled slightly.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked, noticing he just watched me and played on his phone.

"Nah... I'm not hungry." He replied. I frowned and looked down to the table. Usually it was him eating everything and me not eating...

"You're not?" I asked. He shook his head. "For once," I joked.

"Ha ha, funny." He rolled his eyes in a way that could have been either playful or annoyed. I looked down, playing with my fingers.

"Patrick, why do you seem so off?" Joe asked. I looked up and shrugged.

"I'm not." I replied.

"Yea you are, I've noticed it as well." Andy agreed. I sighed and stood, leaving to my room. I ended up it Pete's room, curled up underneath the warmth of his blankets. I closed my eyes, waiting for Pete to arrive. All I wanted right now was to cuddle...


	6. Chapter 5.

Pete was so sensitive... again, that's why I loved him... I waited for him to come to his room so we could cuddle. It ended up being a half hour... an hour... I closed my eyes and buried my face into my arm.

I felt the bed weigh down and a gentle hand on my thigh. "Pat?" he spoke gently. I pretended to be asleep, but it wasn't such a good choice. Pete stood for a moment before laying behind me, pulling me close by my waist.

I got free of the blankets around my head and face before cuddling closer to Pete, burying my face into his bare chest. "Why are you always shirtless?" I mumbled.

"Because you like it when I am," Pete giggled, smirk visible in his voice. He pulled the blanket over himself as well, holding me close. He stroked my hair, humming to me. He traced up and down my spine making me shiver. "Does this relax you?" He asked. I nodded in reply. "Remove your shirt and it'll be better,"

I bit my lip at his request. "N-no... j-just go underneath my shirt.." I whimpered.

"Aww babe," Pete rubbed small circles into the small of my back. I blushed darkly but tears threatened my eyes. "Please? I know you're in pain. I'm not stupid."

"I-I didn't say you were.." I swallowed. Pete kissed my forehead.

"Relax," he cooed gently, running his hand up underneath my shirt. I felt myself relax at his massage, my eyelids falling close over my eyes. He hummed to me as he rubbed up and down my spine, rubbing small circles around my shoulders.

I sniffled but I held it all in. If I told him, he'll, like everyone, say it's not true and that I'm beautiful... it's a lie... Pete hummed relaxing and I felt myself dozing. I few tears slipped from my eyes, but I think they passed Pete's attention.

We layed there, cuddled together, me half asleep. I yawned, pulling Pete impossibly closer. He hummed me a lullaby, making me fall into a deep sleep.

~  
"He sleeps too much," I woke to voices but I didn't open my eyes.

"Why doesn't he have a shirt on?!" I heard frantic whispers.

"Shh!" One hissed. "You'll wake them."

"Sor-ry," I could just see them rolling their eyes. I stirred to show them I was awake, or 'waking', at least.

"Come on, he could wake to the feeling of being watched." The first one spoke. Most likely Andy. I heard fading footsteps, signaling that they left. I opened and rubbed my eyes.

Pete continued to sleep, his hair messy. Did we... we couldn't have, I still had my clothes on and he was only shirtless. I sighed. I wasn't ready for touring today... I got got out of bed and left to the kitchen.

Andy and Joe sat in there, hiding their smirks poorly. "W-what?" I asked, my face growing warm.

"Nooothing," Andy giggled. I sighed and sat. "What do you want for breakfast?"

I bit my lip. "Nothing... I'm not hungry.." I replied.

"You're not? Usually people who sleep a lot eat a lot." Joe spoke, beginning a conversation with Andy. I sighed and stood, going to my room. I grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom.

I stripped, pulling my clothes off one by one. I began to sob, sliding down the wall. I pushed my hands through my hair, tears running down my face like tiny lakes.

I stood, not bothering to wipe my eyes dry. I turned the water on, waiting for it to get to the right temperature before stepping in. I began to sob more, gripping my hair. 'Once I'm done...' I told myself.

I washed my hair before my body, rinsing out both at the same time. I shut the water off, climbing out grabbing a towel. I wrapped it around my waist, grabbing another and drying my hair.

More tears ran down my face and I began to get dressed once I was dry. I pulled on my black skinny jeans and a red plaid button-up shirt. I blow dried my hair, combing it out after. Once I was done I kneeled down over the toilet, shoving two fingers down my throat, forcing myself to throw up last night's dinner.

I wiped more tears from my eyes, only for new ones to come. I curled up on the floor, sobbing. Letting it all out...


	7. Chapter 6.

I exited the bathroom and to my room, sitting onto my bed. Pete soon entered the room and I looked up to him. "Hey babe - are you okay?" He asked, worried expression on his face.

"Y-yea... I'm fine.." I replied, pushing my hair from my face.

"Don't give me that shit." He growled. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. "Did you get sick or something?" He smiled back, reassurance and sympathy.

I nodded. "Y-yea... just a little sick.." I repeated in a mumble. Pete ran a gentle hand down the side if my face.

"Will you be able to perform?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course. My stomach just got a bit upset, is all..." I swallowed. "I'm okay..." I mumbled.

"You're mumbling a lot." Pete pointed out. "Please talk to me." He begged, grabbing my hand. I bit my lip, forcing myself not to sob pathetically. But of course, my eyes collected tears and I began to sob.

Pete held me close, rocking me and humming comfortingly. I sobbed against his chest, trembling. "Babe, no, shh... what's wrong?" He cooed, rubbing my back. I shook my head. " _Obviously_ you're upset. Talk to me," he begged more.

I wiped my eyes, coughing slightly. "W-well... I-I didn't get sick... I-I forced myself t-to..." I sniffled, wiping at my eyes.

"Babe why?" He asked, shocked.

"B-because..." I began to sob more. "I-I'm s-so fat a-and ugly!" I sobbed harder, gripping Pete tighter.

"No... that's not true. Babe you're so beautiful." He cooed. Here it comes... "You're not fat and I love you so much. I don't give a crap what you look like and whoever ever calls you fat will get their ugly face smashed into a wall." He growled holding me tighter.

I sobbed, gripping him tightly. "I-I love you..." I whimpered.

"I love you too," he smiled. He pushed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss, grabbing the sides of my face. I grabbed his shoulder, closing my eyes. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, catching my bottom lip with his teeth.

I pulled away and he smiled. "I'll always love you, no matter what you look like." He smiled, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, closing my eyes. I didn't say anything, just cherished these moments with my one true love...

~  
The screams of the crowd made me more nervous. Pete hummed, fixing my hair a bit. He adjusted my fedora and smiled. "There, beautiful."

" _Weird_!!!!!" Joe and Andy exclaimed. I giggled and turned toward the exit.

"Time to go..." I breathed in deeply, before exhaling and going out onto stage. The others fallowed behind, getting into places. I hummed, swallowing and pushing all my anxiety deep down.

"Helloooo," I called into the microphone, smiling. The crowd screamed louder, if possible.

_I wanna see your animal side_  
_Let it all out_  
_I wanna see the dirt_  
_Under your skin_  
_I need your broken promises_

_I want the guts and glory, baby, baby_  
_This town is wasted and alone_

_But we are alive_  
_Here in death valley_  
_But don't take love off the table yet_  
_'Cause tonight_  
_It's just fire alarms and losing you_  
_We love a lot_  
_So we only lose a little_  
_But we are alive (we are alive)_  
_We are alive_

_I wanna see your animal side_  
_Let it all out_  
_Oh there you go; undress to impress_  
_You can wear the crown but you're no princess_

_So put the "D" in "dirt" now, baby, baby_  
_Let's get you wasted and alone_

_'Cause we are alive,_  
_Here in death valley_  
_But don't take love off the table yet_  
_'Cause tonight_  
_It's just fire alarms and losing you_  
_We love a lot_  
_So, we only lose a little_  
_We are alive (we are alive)_  
_We are alive_

_We're gonna die_  
_It's just a matter of time_  
_Hard times come_  
_Good times go_  
_I'm either gone in an instant_  
_Or here 'til the bitter end_  
_I, I never know_  
_What I've got will make you feel more alive_  
_I'll be your favorite drug, I will get you high_  
_I will get you high_

_We're still,_  
_We are alive,_  
_Here in death valley_  
_But don't take love off the table yet_  
_'Cause tonight_  
_It's just fire alarms and losing you_  
_We love a lot_  
_So, we only lose a little_  
_But we are alive (we are alive)_  
_We are alive_

I sang out the last words, holding onto the microphone. Just after, I began to sing Save Rock and Roll. Pete ran around the stage and I stopped myself from giggling.

After our few songs, Panic! began to play The Ballad of Mona Lisa. I listened in, humming along. It was one of my favourites from them. They played a few more songs, before the concert was finished.

Both my band and Panic! hung out in our tour bus, us all talking about our days and weird/funny things that have happened. Brendon and Ryan talked about their relationship and I smiled, holding Pete's hand. It was a fun day. Hopefully the rest of the week will be just as easy...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
_Okay, I apologise for not knowing anything about two bands touring together. Never experienced it, so don't judge_ _XD_ _. So if you're reading, enjoy!!!_


	8. Chapter 7.

I was gently shook awake by Pete. "Get up, lazy bones." He smiled. I smiled back lazily.

"Fine.." I mumbled. I sat up and Pete kissed me. Surprised, I kissed him back. He pulled away. "Okay," I giggled.

"Sorry, I just... I'm not ready for today. Bert is texting me shit and it's pissing me off." He growled. I hugged him, nuzzling into his chest.

"Block him." I suggested.

"I did. On all my accounts." Pete replied. I stretched and quickly sat up, pulling my shirt down. Pete frowned. He pulled me close, rubbing my back. "You'll have to eventually take off your shirt. What if we decide to do it, or shower together?"

My eyes went wide. "Is that all you think about?" I asked, a bit angry.

"No babe, just saying. I barely think about that, but that doesn't mean I don't at all." he kissed my forehead. I visibly relaxed and blushed and he pulled me closer. "I'm not like Bert." He added.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" I asked, eyes wide.

"No, I kicked his ass." Pete replied.

" _Literally_?" I questioned, not really surprised.

"I punched him in the face." He said and I looked down.

"B-but you wouldn't hurt me... w-would you?"

"No. I know you won't force me into anything and besides, you're not that type of guy. You don't think about sex every five seconds"

I nodded. It was true. I don't want that. I just want him to cuddle and to love me. I don't care if we never do it, as long as we're together, it doesn't matter.

I got dressed, of course Pete was out of the room. I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my pants off, pulling on clean clothes. I rubbed at my eyes, sliding down in front of the bed and pulling my knees to my chest.

Pete entered the room, frowning and sitting beside me. He wrapped his arm around me without a word, holding me close. "You okay babe?" He asked gently. I only stared at the floor, holding my knees close to my chest.

He stroked my hair and I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead before grabbing my chin gently, pushing his lips to mine. I kissed him back, tears threatening my eyes.

He noticed this and kissed me deeper, tilting his head. I pulled back and opened my mouth to speak but he kissed me again, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I blushed and we made out passionately.

I put my hands onto his chest and gently pushed him away. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yea, just don't wanna be late." I replied before kissing him again. "I-I just hope Bert leaves you alone.." I added against his lips.

"He better, but I'll kick his ass again if I have to." He spoke against my lips. I grabbed the sides of his face, continuing the make out session. I ran my hands down the sides of his face, across his shoulders and around his neck.

He pulled away this time when we heard a yell. "Come on guys, we'll be late!" Andy yelled. Pete giggled and kissed my lips before standing, helping me up. He led me out of his room and to the living room where Andy and Joe waited.

"Finally!" Joe exclaimed. We headed outside to the tour bus, climbing in and driving to the studio. We climbed out of the tour bus, entering the studio. Pete held my pinky with his, smiling gently at me. "Lets get this over with," he said, growling slightly. I nodded, holding onto my guitar with my opposite hand.

The Used played before us and Bert kept looking at Pete. I pretended to be fixing and tuning my guitar, ignoring him. Pete glared at him, hand on my shoulder as I was sitting.

They finished playing Blood On My Hands and we were on. We all got up there, and I noticed Bert grab Pete's ass, which the crowd also saw, I'm guessing by their screams. It pissed me off... I grabbed the microphone, adjusting it to my height.

I greeted our thousands of fans before beginning to sing. We performed It's Not A Scene It's An Arms Race and Irresistible, as well as Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet. After the show, I practically dragged Pete to the dressing rooms once I shared my love with all the fans.

I pulled Pete into the room and closed and locked the door. "You okay Pat?" Pete asked, concerned. I didn't reply, I only pushed him against the wall, pinning him there. He looked down at me, confused expression on his face.

I allowed my hands to roam his back as I awkwardly placed kisses on his collarbone. He tipped his head back against the wall, groaning lowly. I ran my hands down his back and into his back pockets, squeezing his ass making him gasp. "Patrick~" he moaned lowly.

I continued and his eyes fluttered close. "I love you Pete~" I mumbled against his skin but loud enough so he could hear.

"I love you too but damn, what has gotten into you?" he asked, his hands on my hips. I snapped back to reality at his words, pulling away.

"I-I... I'm sorry..." I whimpered.

"Don't apologize," Pete pulled me back to his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "You're good," he added. I only nodded... I fucking hate Bert...


	9. Chapter 8.

I collapsed onto my bed, sighing heavily. Andy, Joe and Pete sat in the kitchen eating, but I didn't want to... I played on my phone, kicking my shoes off. I layed on my stomach, burying my face into my pillow tiredly. I closed my eyes, sleep quickly washing over me...

~  
I slowly woke up in Pete's room, under the blankets. I rubbed at my eyes, gasping when I noticed I was shirtless. I teared up, looking around for my shirt. I pulled on one of Pete's, not caring.

The door soon opened and Pete entered, closing it behind himself. He stumbled over to me and my eyes widened when I noticed he was partially intoxicated. "P-Pete.." I whimpered, backing away.

Pete sat beside me, pulling me close. "Yes, love?" He asked, leaning in to kiss my neck. I bit my lip.

"A-are you drunk?" I asked, hands on his chest ready to push him away.

"A bit..." he admitted, pulling away. He moved away from me and I frowned. I moved closer and grabbed his hand before he pulled away. "Don't touch me!"

I teared up, beginning to tremble. "Wh.." I whimpered. He swallowed, looking down.

"I-I don't want to hurt you.." he mumbled.

"N-no... no, you won't." I hugged him tightly. He gently touched my back and I smiled.

"I-I don't want to do anything to you that you don't want me to.." he spoke drunkly, hands moving down my back and lips against the side of my neck. I swallowed.

I put my hands onto his chest, ready to push him away anytime. "I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable. But please don't be distant like that.. it scares me.." He nodded. I smiled and he kissed me. I kissed back, grabbing the sides of his face.

Pete pushed me back onto his bed and straddled my hips, deepening the kiss. I shook slightly, a bit uncomfortable... he closed his eyes, kissing me slowly, taking his time. I smiled at this through our kiss.

He licked my bottom lip, sucking on it making it hard to conceal small moans. He broke the kiss, resting his head on my shoulder, lips on the side of my neck. "You okay?" He murmured.

I pushed my fingers through his short blonde hair, smiling. "Yup," I replied. He began to kiss my neck and I closed my eyes, quiet moans slipping past my lips. How was he so caring while drunk? Usually guys would force their partner into things. I figured that's how Pete would be, his personality and all. But he took things slow, that's why I loved him.

Pete continued to kiss and occasionally nip at my neck, making me continuously moan quietly. He got to a certain part if my neck and I giggled. "That tickles!" I laughed. He smiled.

"Yea?" He reached up and tickled my neck making me laugh and writhe around on the bed.

"Yes! P-Pete- stop!" I laughed. I plied at his hand, trying to get him to stop. He smirked as he tickled me, watching me squirm.

"Ticklish?" He giggled.

"N-no duh!" I yelled out. He pulled his hand away and I gasped for air.

"Aww," he smirked. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He broke it to pull his shirt over his head before kissing me again, hands on my chest. I blushed slightly but kissed back. He closed his eyes, taking my bottom lip in between his, sucking gently.

I gently pushed him up and he bit his lip. "Okay?" He asked.

"Y-yea, I'm fine, just why did you take your shirt off?" I questioned. He smirked.

"You know why," he said, booping my nose. I blushed more and he giggled. "You blush a lot," he commented. He kissed me again and I smiled, kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes. He rubbed up and down my sides, giving me another massage.

I let him, even though I was pretty ticklish on my sides. I squirmed a lot when anyone touched my sides. He stopped at the rim of my shirt, breaking the kiss to look me in the eyes.

I slowly shook my head, whimpering. He frowned and ran his hands up my shirt. "Is this okay?" He asked. I swallowed. He apparently took my silence as a no when I didn't reply, pulling away completely.

He layed beside me, arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer. I rested my head on his chest, tracing his tattoos. I traced down his chest and stomach to the one on his lower stomach. He watched closely, breathing shallowly.

I traced it mindlessly, not even paying attention. I stared unblinkingly, tracing around the ink repeatedly. I noticed his eyes close and I moved my hand, blushing. I smiled at Pete's sleeping form, nudging into his chest. I yawned, closing my eyes, allowing the darkness of sleep to take over.


	10. Chapter 9.

"SayWeCanFly," Andy spoke.

"I remember now," Joe stretched. I sat beside Pete on the tour bus, head on his shoulder.

"So... are you guys a thing now?" Andy spoke after a silence. Pete hummed and grabbed my hand, smiling.

"Yup. You bet Patrick's sweet xss we are," he winked and I blushed darkly. He giggled and I blushed more.

"Well then," Andy shook his head. I looked to Pete and he winked. I sighed, smiling slightly. We drove to the studio, arriving soon. We met Braden there and talked before the show started. He was adorable, I thought.

"Your songs are amazing," I smiled. "Especially since you do it all alone." I added. He smiled back.

"Thank you," Braden smiled. "You're pretty good too. Fall Out Boy is just great."

"Thank you." I purred. The show finally started and SayWeCanFly played before us. He was honestly amazing. I hummed along to Driftwood Heart, holding Pete's hand. "I love you," I whispered to him. He smiled.

"I love you too, babe." He replied. Braden finished and we were up, singing Immortals and Irresistible. We also played Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, the crowd of fans singing along. I loved them all lots. More than I loved myself.

~  
I wrapped my arms around Pete's neck, kissing him back. He had me pinned against the wall, kissing me. He held my hips and we both had our eyes closed. "What do you say about having some fun tonight?" He whispered seductively into my ear.

I chewed my lip in thought, thinking of how to reply. I didn't want to hurt his feelings somehow, and I never say the right thing. "O-okay.." I managed.

"If you're not comfortable with it, it's okay." He smiled sweetly. I nodded. "You know I won't force you." He cooed. I nodded again. "And we can do other things... without going all the way." He went on, beginning to smirk. I blushed and nodded again. He kissed my forehead. "I love you so dxmn much." He hugged me.

I hugged him back. "I love you more."

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay very short chapter ik.**


	11. Chapter 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Trigger Warning for rape.

_Pete pushed me down onto his bed roughly, straddling my hips. "P-Pete.." I whimpered._

_"Shut up," Pete growled. I tried to push him up but he had my wrists tied above my head. I tugged at them hard, struggling. "Stop struggling!" Pete snapped, slapping me hard across the face making me pause._

_He moved his hands down my body and my eyes collected tears. He smirked before pulling my shirt over my head. "N-no!" I began to sob, struggling harder than ever._

_"What's wrong, fatty?" He laughed. I sobbed harder, struggling more. My face was soaked with tears, as well as the pillow under my face. He moved to my belt and I began to struggle again._

_"N-no! Stop!" I yelled, sobbing more._

_"No, you know you want it." Pete smirked, pulling my jeans and undergarments off, as well as his own._

_"Stop!" I yelled repeatedly. But he wouldn't... he didn't..._

"Patrick! Stop!" I was shook awake by Pete and I gasped awake. "Are you okay?!" He asked frantic. I was having a panic attack, and my face was stained with tears. I pulled my knees to my chest, beginning to sob.

"Hey, shh," Pete sat beside me and pulled me to his chest. I sobbed hard, shaking violently. He stroked my hair, humming to me. I only continued to sob, soon beginning to cough after. "Baby, please. You'll make yourself sick." He spoke gently. "Please talk to me," he begged.

I wiped my eyes, trembling, about to break any moment. He rubbed my back and hummed to me, rocking me close. "Please talk to me," Pete begged.

"J-just... a-a nightmare.." I whimpered.

"Wanna talk about it?" He pressed gently. I didn't do anything. I didn't know what to do... he'll hate me... I shrugged. "Okay. Tell me when you're ready. I won't force you." He cooed.

I began to sob again, those harmful words from my nightmare ringing in my head... Pete held me, humming and rocking me. "Shhh," he cooed. He kissed me gently and I kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled. "Shh," he kissed my forehead. "It's okay... I'm here now." He cooed.

I swallowed. I hugged him, clutching him close. It was after the concert with SawWeCanFly, I discovered, and I had fallen asleep almost as soon as we entered the hotel we rented. I sat in Pete's lap, arms around his back.

Pete hummed to me, rubbing my back up and down my spine and small circles into my shoulders. I wiped my eyes for a third time, sniffling. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded slightly. For now..

Pete stroked my hair, continuing to hum to me. "Still up for tonight or no?" He whispered lowly but seductively in my ear. I shrugged. He nodded. "That's okay," he kissed my forehead. "I love you," he cooed.

"I-I love you too.." I replied. He smiled and I smiled back. He kissed me gently and I kissed him back, grabbing the sides of his face. He smiled into the kiss, tilting his head. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I parted my lips, letting his tongue slip in. We made out, both of us letting out quiet moans. We soon parted, smiling. "Who knew you were such a great kisser," he smirked. I giggled.

"Only you," I replied.


	12. Chapter 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**I'm posting a good amount of chapters because they're so short XD hopefully they get longer, I apologize!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Hand in hand, me and Pete made our way to the dining room for dinner. In there sat Joe and Andy, on their phones. Pete giggled, sitting. I sat beside him. "What's we talking about?" Pete asked.

"Green Day," Andy replied. "And other talented bands." He added. I hummed.

"My Chem are interesting," Joe spoke. I hummed curiously.

"Why don't I remember them?" I asked, also wondering if I'm the only one that found it weird that I'm the only one that haven't met them.

"Sorry, you were sick that day." Knew it. "Did I ever tell you they wished you luck to get better?" Andy continued. I shook my head. "Oh... well they did."

I stood, leaving off to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door, biting my lip. I looked into the mirror, frowning. I hated how I looked... I'm so ugly... I kneeled down and over the toilet, shoving two fingers down my throat. I gagged, quickly removing my hand and throwing up into the toilet.

I did it again and again, but I never felt a difference... still fat and ugly... There was a knock on the door and I heard Pete's voice. "Baby? Open the door. Now." He called.

Tears rolled down my face and I forced myself to throw up again before wiping my mouth off, opening the door. Pete pushed me into the room and I looked down. He closed the door behind himself and I bit my lip.

Pete gently wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. "No. Bad." He spoke gently. I looked back down and he stroked my hair. "Why?" He gently demanded.

"Y-you know why.." I told him. He sighed.

"You're not fat, you're adorable." He kissed my forehead and I smiled slightly, gaze still on the floor. He hugged me and I hugged him back. He pulled back and kissed me gently and I kissed him back. He tilted his head, sucking on my bottom lip. Sliding his tongue into my mouth, we both moaned lowly as we made out.

He pushed his knee in between my thighs and I gasped. "Is this okay?" He asked. I bit my lip, nodding slightly. He moved his knee around, making me moan and begin to harden. He smirked and moved his knee back and forth fast, making me moan more.

Pete soon replaced his knee with his hand and I gasped, blushing darkly. "This okay?" He asked. I nodded, whimpering. He rubbed me and I moaned more, letting my eyes fall close. He palmed me through my jeans and I moaned, hardening more. While I wasn't looking, he sank to his knees and I bit my lip, trembling in anticipation.

Looking up at me, repeating the question with his eyes, he slowly worked on my belt. I watched, biting my lip harder. He got it undone and he pushed my pants down slowly, still looking up at me.

I nodded and he pushed my underwear down as well. I trembled and blushed darkly, running my fingers through his short blonde hair. I gasped when he kissed the tip, wrapping his hand around me. I bucked my hips and he took all of me into his mouth. He began to suck an I moaned, gasping as he got rougher. I bucked my hips,groaning and moaning and gasping. 

He sucked me off until I soon came, him swallowing it all. He stood, wiping his mouth off. I panted and he giggled. I pulled my pants up, fixing my belt back. Pete kissed me, before pulling away. "I love you," he spoke.

I smiled. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 12.

_One more day_ , I told myself. I was excited to see My Chem, and today was Green Day. I loved them, but I was just too excited for tomorrow. I layed in my room, half asleep. It was around 9:00 in the mourning, and Pete layed beside me, asleep.

I cuddled into him, trying to fall back to sleep. He groaned tiredly, pulling me closer. I smiled, burying my face into his chest. "P-Pete?" I whispered, seeing if he was awake.

"Y-yea?" He groaned out.

"I-I can't sleep.." I sighed, pulling him closer. He moved his lower half away, moving his hands down to his pajama bottoms. "P-Pete... no.." I half whimpered half laughed.

"Oh," he moved his hands back up, wrapping them back around me. I smiled, closing my eyes back. But I couldn't sleep. I curled up and Pete rubbed my back. "You okay babe?" He yawned. I chewed my lip.

"I-I don't know... just not tired and I'm bored.." I replied. He giggled sleepily.

"Aww," he buried his face into my neck. I smiled and sat up.

"I'm so bored," I stretched.

"Now I'm awake and bored. Thanks." He punched my shoulder playfully. I hummed.

"Welcome," I kissed his cheek and layed back down, now wide awake. Pete moved and straddled my hips, leaning down and kissing me before I could protest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and kissing him back.

I grabbed the sides of his face and he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss and I smiled up at him. He smiled back. "I love you so much," I smiled, running my thumb along his cheek bones.

"I love you too," He said sweetly. I pulled him down for another kiss, quickly pulling away. "You're okay," he cooed. He slid his hand up my shirt, rubbing my chest. "Just relax," he spoke softly. My chest cramped horribly, and I couldn't inhale without it hurting like Hell.

I breathed in rapid, shallow pants to refrain from it hurting. He continued to rub my chest, which helped it a bit. He layed me on my side and I breathed in relief. "You good now?" He asked. I nodded. He kept his hand up my shirt for a moment and I blushed darkly at our position. I was practically on my hands and knees and he knelt behind me, hand up my shirt.

Pete pulled his hand out and I turned, sitting in front of him. I blushed and Pete looked down. "Sorry babe," he murmured. I bit my lip.

"I-it's okay.." I replied. Pete nodded slightly. I kissed his cheek and he smiled. I smiled back. I nudged into his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I pulled away and stretched, yawning. "I'm tired again.." I said. Pete smiled.

"Okay babe. It's only 9:30. You'll be woke."

~  
I was awoke from my frightening dream to look up and see Andy. "Time to get up." He told me. I nodded and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Where was Pete? I got up and stumbled into the kitchen to see Andy and Joe sat, eating breakfast.

"Where's Pete?" I asked.

"Shower," Andy replied.

"Oh," I looked down before sitting at the table.

"You gonna eat?" Joe asked me. I bit my lip.

"O-oh... n-no, I'm not hungry.." I replied.

"Yea you are," I looked to the doorway to see Pete. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was shirtless. Andy and Joe covered their eyes groaning loudly.

"Put clothes onnnn," Joe whined. Pete winked at me before leaving to his room. I blushed and looked to the table. I loved him so much.

*★*★*★*  
 _Hello, I would like to apologise that this may be a bit boring, but it'll start to go downhill in a couple if chapters, enjoy!!!_  
 _~TxcTrrr_


	14. Chapter 13.

_I'm not part of your elite_  
_I'm just alright_  
_Class structure waving colors_  
_Bleeding from my throat_  
_Not subservient to you I'm just alright_  
_Down classed by the powers that be_  
_Give me loss of hope_

_Cast out... Buried in a hole_  
_Struck down... forcing me to fall_  
_Destroyed... giving up the fight_  
_Well, I know I'm not alright_

_What's my price and will you pay it if it's alright?_  
_Take it from my dignity_  
_waste it until it's dead_  
_Throw me back into the gutter_  
_'Cause it's alright_  
_Find another pleasure fucker_  
_Drag them down to hell_

_Cast out... Buried in a hole_  
_Struck down... forcing me to fall_  
_Destroyed... giving up the fight_  
_Well, I know I'm not alright_

_Cast out... Buried in a hole_  
_Struck down... forcing me to fall_  
_Destroyed... giving up the fight_  
_Well, I know I'm not alright_

Billie Joe sang into the microphone, and we all listened. Fans sang along and I hummed along, holding Pete's hand. Green Day had finished and we played next, talking most of the time.

After the show, we got interviewed with Green Day. We got asked random questions and we sat in our tour bus. "So, are you and Pete together?" The interviewer asked me.

"Yup," I replied, holding Pete's hand.

"When did you realize you liked him that way?"

"Well..." I looked down. "I guess I just got jealous of him and Bert, and I realized I had accidentally fallen in love with him. And also the way he was treated, I felt bad for him... he doesn't deserve it."

The interviewer nodded. "And when did you realize you felt the same?" He asked Pete.

"Well..." he shrugged. "I don't know... I just do. He's so sweet and adorable and I needed him. I was so fed up with Bert that I looked at Patrick, and... he's just different." he smiled to himself and so did I.

I'm so glad Pete chose me... I don't know what I'd be without him. He deserves better than Bert, and I know for a fact I'm different.

~  
"Did you really mean everything you said?" I asked Pete when we were alone.

"Yup," he replied. "Did you?"

"Uhhu," I nodded. He smiled and I nuzzled into his chest. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too."

That night, me and Pete layed curled up together. "P-Pete..?" I hesitantly began.

"Yes babe?" Pete replied, face on my neck and lips connected to my skin.

"I-I..." I inhaled deeply before continuing. "I-I'm ready... I-I want you to take me.."

He paused. "... What?" He looked down to me.

"I want you to take me." I stated more firmly.

"No. You're not thinking straight." He shook his head.

"N-no! I am... I want to permanently be yours." I begged. He pulled me closer, frowning.

"Are you sure..?" He asked softly. I swallowed and nodded. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "Are you _really sure_? I don't want to mess up.." he whispered.

"I'm ready for you... please.." I begged, tears threatening my eyes. Thankfully he didn't notice them... He straddled me and kissed me, soon starting a make out. As we kissed, we both shredded off our clothes.

"So beautiful," he spoke lustfully into my ear, pushing my legs up to my chest over his shoulders.

"N-no I'm not.." I blushed, shivering as he pushed a finger to my entrance. He stayed silent as he fingered e, adding a second and third. I watched him grab lube and lube himself up, listening to his moans. 

"Yes you are. Now relax, this will hurt." he spoke, pulling his fingers out of me. I whined at the loss but I held my breath. He rested his head onto my chest as he positioned himself to my entrance. He pushed in and I winced in pain. He held my wrists and I blushed, whimpering as he pushed in deeper. He pulled out and shoved back in. I gasped in pain, tugging at my wrists. "P-Pete..." tears threatened my eyes and I tried to get away. "Shhh, it'll get better. Relax baby." he kissed me, starting to thrust. I whimpered into his mouth, soon beginning to moan as it did get better. Pete smirked, picking up the pace. I moaned loudly, my back arching up off the bed. Pete thrusted fast and hard into me, the bed hitting softly against the wall. He jerked me as he did so, matching his pace. Once we both hit our high, he collapsed beside me. "God - you're so good..." Pete panted.


	15. Chapter 14.

I slept peacefully, for once, in Pete's arms. I slowly woke and to notice we were both naked underneath the blankets. My eyes went wide and I slid under the blankets more so I was covered up to my neck.

Pete stirred awake and I looked up to him. He smiled sleepily. "Mourning babe," he kissed my forehead.

"M-mourning," I replied, blushing. I tried to move but I gasped, sore.

"Sore?" Pete giggled. I whimpered and nodded. "So am I," he winced and I buried my face into his chest. "Wanna take a warm bath with me?" He asked in a low, seductive whisper. I nodded. A hot bath should help..

We got up and left to the bathroom. I had my arms wrapped around me and I stared at the floor as Pete adjusted the water for the right temperature. The bathtub slowly filled and Pete snaked his arms around my waist.

"Come on, babe." He smiled once the tub was filled. Blushing darkly, I lowered myself into the tub, Pete fallowing in after. I winced and Pete hummed. He intertwined his legs with my own and I smiled. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I smiled more. We both sat in the water, letting our muscles relax. I closed my eyes while Pete washed his hair. He also washed mine and I giggled.

"Hold your breath," he warned before pushing my head under water to rinse my hair out. I trembled, not able to hold it any longer. I raised up and gasped for air. Pete giggled. "You're so adorable," he kissed my cheek.

"So are you," I smiled. He smiled back. He stood to wash his body in which I splashed him. He did the same to me before we got out, grabbing a towel. I dried off before pulling on my clothes and pulling the plug on the tub.

I blushed when Pete didn't get dressed. "Are you going to put clothes on?" I giggled. "Unless you're waiting for something you aren't getting." I winked.

"Maybe I am," he smirked. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Later," I promised him, kissing his cheek. He got dressed while playfully glaring at me. I smiled innocently before leaving the room to my own room. I suddenly felt sick and I layed down.

Pete entered and sat beside me. "You okay babe?" He asked concerned. I shook my head and Pete rubbed my back. "What's wrong?"

"I-I feel sick.." I replied. He kissed my forehead.

"But today is My Chem, you can't miss it." He frowned.

"I-I know.." I whimpered. He pulled me closer and I smiled slightly, holding his hand. He intertwined our fingers.

"Wanna cuddle? You can take a nap, I'll wake you." Pete smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

"I'd like that. A lot." I replied. He pushed me down onto the bed and layed beside me, holding me close. I smiled, burying my face into his chest. He rubbed my back and I smiled, shivering.

Pete covered both of us up with a blanket and I shoved my face further into his chest. "Sleep babe, it's still early." he cooed. I yawned and nodded, curling up and soon falling asleep.

~  
Pete woke me and I whimpered, shoving my face into the pillow. "Babe, come on. We have about an hour," he begged, rubbing my back. I rolled onto my back and sat up, wincing and reaching up for my head. "Are you okay?" Pete asked, sitting beside me and pulling me onto his lap.

"I-I have a h-headache.." I whimpered.

"Aww, no." He stroked my hair and kissed my head. "Wait here," he layed me beside him and left the room, returning with a small pill. "This should help." He smiled. I took the pill and rested my head back on his chest. He stroked my hair. "It'll take a minute, though."

My headache slowly disappeared and I fallowed Pete out of the room. He sat a plate of pancakes in front of me when I sat, handing me a fork. I stared at the food, biting my lip. "Eat babe," Pete whispered to me, arm around me.

I hesitantly began to eat, eating all the pancakes. Pete smiled and took up my plate, putting it in the sink. "Once Andy gets from the shower, we're ready." Joe said as he entered the room. I nodded.

"You feeling better?" Pete asked me.

"A-a little.." I replied.

"Why? What happened?" Joe questioned.

"He had a headache." Pete replied.

"Oh, hopefully you get better. You can't miss My Chem!" He exclaimed.

"I won't." I replied.

Andy got out of the shower and we as all left to wherever Andy said My Chem played. We arrived there and got out of our tour bus. "Hey," I greeted the guy who stood by the door smoking.

"Hello there," he smiled.

"That's Frank Iero, Patrick." Pete told me.

"Yea, I'm Frank Iero." The guy, Frank, replied. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I've never met you guys..." I looked down, embarrassed.

"It's all good." He smiled sweetly. "So I'm guessing you should meet the rest of the band." He hummed. I nodded and fallowed him inside where the rest of his band waited. I looked at all of them and my heart skipped a beat.

Frank introduced me to Ray, Gerard, Bob and... Mikey... He was beautiful...


	16. Chapter 15.

I shook all of their hands, trembling once I shook Mikey's. "W-why are you shaking? Are you okay?" Mikey asked me.

"O-oh... n-no, I'm okay..." I replied. Mikey hugged me and I froze completely.

"We're glad you're better!" He exclaimed. I swallowed and hugged him back, making him giggle. He pulled away and hugged Ray. I soon began to frown, realizing that they were together. But I was with somebody as well...

The show started and My Chem performed first. I watched Mikey play, becoming jealous when he played beside Ray. Gerard and Frank kissed, and so did Mikey and Ray at the far end of the stage.

Pete held my hand and I smiled at him. "Mikey and Ray are cute together, aren't they?" He smiled, watching the two. I only nodded. My Chem finished and it was our turn... Pete pulled me close for a gentle kiss. "Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Sort of.." I replied. "I can still sing, though." I added. We went out onto the stage, and I felt so awkward... I looked to the side to see Mikey clapping and smiling widely. I began to sing, feeling more anxious as I noticed Mikey watching me.

Could he feel the same? No... I know he didn't. He loved Ray and I loved Pete... And even if I wasn't with Pete, this was most likely the only time we'd see each other...

The songs ended and I shared my love with my fans before going backstage, the others fallowing. I felt arms go around my waist from behind and I turned to see Pete. "I'll be back babe. Wait here," he spoke before leaving out of the building. To where?

Mikey came up to me and I smiled at him. "Hey," I spoke.

"Hi," he smiled widely.

"So..." I looked down and blushed, now extremely embarrassed.

Mikey giggled and poked my cheek. "You're a tomato!" He giggled. I laughed awkwardly. "Gee likes Frankie more than a friend," he giggled, pointing in Gerard and Frank's direction. I giggled, watching them make out.

"Yup. Thousands of people saw that." I told him. He nodded.

"I know. Gee's so careless..." he smiled sweetly. I nodded.

"But he cares," I added. He nodded.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you," he smiled more.

"Same! I thought I was gonna be sick this mourning and miss this." I nodded. "I've been waiting since last week when I found out about this tour." I added.

"Same," he hugged me and I awkwardly hugged back.

"Okay, Mikes." Gerard came over. "You can let go of Patrick now."

Mikey released me and looked down. "I-I'm sorry, Gee.." he spoke.

"It's okay." Gerard said and I nodded. He ruffled his little brother's hair and I smiled at the two. "So, where'd Pete go?" Gerard turned to me.

I shrugged. "He said he'd be back." I said. Gerard nodded.

"Gee, can Patrick hang out sometime?" Mikey asked his older brother, holding his hand tightly and jerking it up and down.

"If he wants to, it's okay with me." Gerard replied. I smiled.

"I'd like that" I told him.

"Yayy!" Mikey cheered. As the two brothers walked away, I heard Mikey speak: "I like Patrick."


	17. Chapter 16.

Pete returned and Gerard handed me his phone number so we could stay in touch. We left down the road in the tour bus to the nearest restaurant. "I love this place." Andy exclaimed once we parked in the parking lot of Dakota's.

"Same!" I looked to him. "Their ribs are the best!"

"Agreeing!" Joe sang. I looked to Pete who stared out the window.

"Pete?" I grabbed his hand to get his attention. He looked to me.

"What?" He replied. I frowned, suddenly feeling hurt. I shook my head and looked down. He sighed and intertwined our fingers. "I'm sorry, I'm only hungry." He spoke.

"Well then, let's go eat." Andy spoke and we all climbed out of the tour bus and into the restaurant. We sat at a table, me and Pete on one side of the table and Andy and Joe on the other. We all talked until our orders arrived before eating.

After we ate, Pete seemed better. He kissed my cheek and neck and held my hand, I knew he was needy. I giggled at this thought. We left the restaurant after dessert and back to the hotel. As soon as we got to our room, Pete pushed me down onto the bed. "Pete," I began before he cut me off with a kiss.

We made out and he moved his hands down to his belt. "P-Pete.." I blushed.

"Y-yea?" He spoke while working on the buckle.

"S-stop.." I whimpered.

"Please..." he looked up to me, eyes pleading. I bit my lip in deep thought. He trembled, waiting for my answer.

"O-okay..." I replied. He finished off his belt, pushing his pants and underwear down. I blushed and watched him remove mine before beginning to prep me. I closed my eyes moaning as he worked me open. Afterwards he pushed my legs over his shoulders and I bit my lip hard.

"N-no lube?" I asked.

"Wanna try without? I promise I'll be gentle." He cooed. I nodded and waited for a deep, stinging pain. "I promise I won't hurt you."

★★★

_I sat up awake, looking around at my surroundings. I layed naked in a basement, I realized. I began to panic, claustrophobia taking over. "You're awake. Good." I froze and looked up to see a shadowy figure in the darker shadows of my surroundings._

_"_ _W-who_ _are you?" I questioned._

_"Never mind that." I heard the smirk in their intimidating voice._

_"W-where_ _a-am_ _I?" I asked, looking around the dark room, the only light being the circle which I layed._

" _My basement. And that's all you need to know." The voice spoke up. I trembled, fear taking me over. They stepped into the little light and I became even more scared and intimidated. They looked like Pete, but their voice wasn't his. Their eyes were completely black, and in their right hand was a hatchet._

_I wanted to struggle, but I couldn't. They came closer and kneeled down in front of me. "Look how pathetic." They chuckled darkly. They twirled the hatchet in their hand and I swallowed._

_"_ _L-let_ _me go..." I whimpered out._

_"No." They spat. They brought the hatchet down hard, and I yelled out in pain. I bled out from my arm, and I shook violently. The demon laughed and watched me bleed out. I gasped and cried out in pain again when I was sliced in the stomach._

_I bled out and I was soon in a puddle of my own blood. I just wanted it to be over... but it seemed I wouldn't die... "_ _P-please_ _! Just kill me now!" I cried. The demon laughed._

_"Oh no. You're not going to die. I've made you immortal, and now you will be tortured for the rest of eternity."_


	18. Chapter 17.

"Stop! Wake up!" I was shook awake by Pete. I sat up gasping for air and I panicked. "Stop it!" He slapped me across the face and I quit struggling. I couldn't speak, though, and Pete hugged me close. "Shh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you but you were panicking. Talk to me." He cooed.

I shook my head. "J-just a nightmare.." I whimpered.

"Talk to me about it." He stroked my hair.

"J-just... I-I was trapped in a basement w-with a demon t-that looked like you... a-and you had a hatchet... a-and y-you sliced my arm a-and stomach... I-I begged for you t-to k-kill me, b-but you said I'd b-be t-tortured for all e-eternity.." I sobbed.

"Aww babe..." he held me and rocked me, humming. "Shh," he kissed my forehead. "It's okay... It's gonna be okay..." he cooed. I seriously hoped so...

~  
"Sameee!" Mikey exclaimed into the phone.

"And Braden does _such_ an amazing job! Him being alone and all." I added.

"Yup!" He gasped. "So... I asked Gee if you can come over to my house."

"Yea?" I spoke curiously.

"He said you could! I just have to clean up some." He exclaimed happily.

"Great." I smiled. I felt arms go around my neck and down my chest from behind and I looked to see Pete. I smiled up at him and he smiled back, kissing the top of my head. "Oh can Pete come too?" I asked Mikey into the phone.

"Of course he can." Mikey replied. "Oh and Ray will be over." He added.

"Okay. I gotta go, but we'll talk later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"So... who was that?" Pete asked me after I hung up.

"Mikey. He and Gerard invited us over." I replied. He nodded.

"Kay babe... but... can we talk?" He asked rubbing my chest. Frowning, I nodded. I expected the worst, him being Pete and all. He walked around the sofa and sat beside me, pulling me into his lap. "Babe..." My heart raced and I trembled, afraid of what was coming. "Is there any reasons you know of that you're having the dreams you do..?"

I relaxed. "N-no.." I replied, swallowing. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Are you sure? Babe if there is please tell me. Please talk to me about it." He begged.

"No, why?" I asked curious.

"I just..." he bit his lip. "I was just curious... I heard some things, and..."

"What? What did you hear?" I panicked.

"Just..." he shook his head. "Nothing.."

"Don't say nothing. If it's about me then I deserve to know." I demanded. He sighed.

"I heard that you were practically held hostage by your stepfather, and..." he looked down, seeing tears in my eyes. He knew... "And that you were raped... i-is it true?" He finished.

I broke into sobs, shaking violently and practically screaming. Pete pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair, rocking me. "Shhh, shh it's okay... I'm here." He cooed.

"It's not okay!" I cried. I sobbed harder, my tears soaking his shirt. He hummed to me but I only continued to sob. He rocked me, cooing and singing to me.

I breathed in rapid pants but I soon relaxed, my sobs dying down to whimpers. "I'm so so sorry baby..." Pete whispered, rubbing my back. "I shouldn't have brought it up, but... is there a reason it's me in your nightmares instead if him?" He asked gently.

I wiped at my eyes and pulled back to talk. "I-I don't know..." I choked out.

"Well when I found out, I read some articles on some websites about things like this." He stroked my hair. "Do you know why I'm in them?" I shook my head. He kissed my forehead. I needed to change the subject...

"Well um..." I bit my lip. "Mikey said to be over at about 5:30.." Pete nodded.

"Okay babe. I'm gonna take a shower, wanna join?" He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings and I worried before he spoke again. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He stated kissing my neck.

"O-okay... I'm gonna finish the new episode of Impractical Jokers." I told him.

He giggled and nodded. "Enjoy it. It's great." He chuckled. He kissed my forehead before standing, leaving to his room. I turned the episode on, watching curled up and underneath a blanket.


End file.
